


Watchful Sleep

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/l"><b>craiguncensored</b></a>'s birthday celebration for Craig Parker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watchful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/l)'s birthday celebration for Craig Parker.

He hadn't called out in his sleep; just a subtle stiffening and pulling away toward the side of the bed. But Craig woke just as quickly as if David had let out a cry in the night. He pulled David into his arms, whispered words of comfort and smoothed a furrowed brow. He didn't know which dream disturbed his lover's sleep, but knew to keep careful watch over him the week before he left for a project. David inevitably worried about whether he'd do justice to a new part, and Craig's quiet reassurance and care kept him calm.

Still asleep, David released a sigh and snuggled closer to Craig's warmth finally ridding his mind of its latest demons. Craig had begun to believe he would never find a love like he had with David, had started to think all the love he had to give would forever be buried inside him. But five years ago he had stumbled upon the love of his life, and not a day went by that he didn't give thanks. He placed a soft kiss on David's hair then settled back into a vigilant sleep.


End file.
